A New Life
by reaperthecat
Summary: reaper has been transported to Minecraft by the evil demon Herobrine, will he be able to find his way out of this new world filled with monsters, kings, and... cute girls? Mob talker mod added! Rated M for lemons in later chapters. Plz no flames or mean people.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys Reaperthecat here. Well, Minecraft ended up having the most votes, and guess what, reaper ended up having more votes for him to be in the story than not. So this is going to be a M rated story of course, for pretty much all types of maturity you would expect in a fanfic, lemons, language, etc. I'm actually kind of excited to write this story, Minecraft has been my favorite game ever since I was six.

Disclaimer: Reaperthecat doesn't own anything except his OC, reaper.

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Man and a New Friend

"Fuck!" reaper could be heard yelling in his apartment. reaper had recently come down with a sickness that his healing factor wasn't fixing for some reason. He decided to call Chaos about 2 hours ago and Chaos suggested he play Minecraft. After a little more convincing reaper decided to 'waste thirty fucking dollars' on it. He thought the game was fun at first but after a while it became boring. Kill a few creepers, mine some sand, make some TNT and blow up a village. In his final moments of playing the game however, where not the most favorable. He had to admit, going into a cave with all of your most treasured loot was not the best idea. A classic death though, being shot by a skeleton while crossing a one block wide stone path over lava inside an underground ravine always pisses people off.

"I am never going to understand why so many fucking play this peice of shit." he says calmly while rubbing his temples. ' _Ding Dong'_ was then heard, signifying that someone was at the door, reaper only groaned in response before getting up and walking out of his bedroom and to the front door.

After opening it he saw a man about the age of twenty-one with a smile on their face, "You must be reaper, I'm... Brian, I need to talk to you." he said. reaper then stuck his head out of the doorway and looked left and right. Grabbing the man by the collar reaper dragged him inside before slamming him against the wall.

"What do you want, dumbass, and how do you know my name?" reaper asked quickly while taking notice of the man's attire, it consisted of a light blue T-shirt and pants of a darker blue, his shoes were just grey nike.

"I just want to talk. I've been watching you for some time and I have to say, your just the type of person I'm looking for, dark, lonely, and hiding his emotions under his smartass attitude." he says before reaper jabs him in the thigh with his knee and pulls out a pistol, placing it under the man's chin.

"I don't roll that way, dickhead." reaper says disgusted. The man then laughs, seemingly unfazed by reaper's slight attack that would have nearly crippled a regular man of his stature. After shoving reaper off of him with ease he grabs reaper by the neck and lifts the neko up with one hand.

The man's eyes then turn pure white and begin to seep a black substance out of them, crawling up his arm and finally into reaper's ears, pain shooting through his brain, not enough to make him scream, but enough for him to get a serious headache. After being released reaper fell to his knees and onto his hands quickly, panting heavily, his eyes drifting open and closed on the verge of unconciousness.

" _Find a village before sundown and make some friends, in a world like this one you'll need them._ " the man whispered to reaper before walking out of the door, leaving reaper to fall unmoving on the floor.

-reaper-

Floating. That's what it felt like... but not in a way you would in limbo, this was different. I've been in limbo before, but this sensation felt like floating and falling at the same time. That means I'm not dead, and not in the void... where the hell am I?

After a few more seconds I am able to open my eyes... only to see that I was falling, from the stratosphere quite possibly, the ground below me getting closer and closer. My eyes go wide as I am able to make out a few trees and a random pig in the forest.

"Fuck me." I say before closing my eyes again, waiting for the pain. This had happened to me only once before, falling from the sky, when your parachute doesn't open while skydiving you only have one option, after that I promised myself that I'd never skydive again.

As I had expected, when I opened my eyes I could feel a massive sting shoot through my body. Other than that I was fine, I could deal with the pain. Strangely though, my clothes were completely fine, no tears or signs of shredding anywhere. I also took notice of what I was wearing as well, all of my favorite clothes. My black leather jacket with the 'Fuck You!' sign on the back, some baggy black jeans, and my combat shirt I was wearing was just a white tank top.

After blinking my eyes a few times I began to crawl out of the crater I had made on impact. The area I was in looked like forest biome from that 'Minecraft' game, blocks everywhere was what gave it away. There was a table a few steps to the right with my weapons and some useful looking supplies. I smiled before picking up my gun and attempting to shoot it off into the distance... it did nothing, assuming it jammed I unloaded it and tried again, this time after it did nothing I threw it to the ground, along with the other one, guessing it didn't work as well.

Picking up my sword I transform into it's scythe form. Atleast something worked. Taking up the other supplies I looked them over, a watch, my knife, and a small box with a large red button on it.

"Hmm?" I say looking at the box. Common sense told me that after pressing the button anything could happen. After reaching my hand up I press the button with my index finger I throw the box down a few blocks in front of me. I heard a few ticks resonate from it before the box entends itself out about two inches. A small screen then then unfolded and shot a blue light out forcing me to shield my eyes with my forearm to avoid becoming blind. It took some time but eventually the light faded, leaving a hologram of a woman behind.

"Hello, my name is Cortia. I will be your guide throughout your adventure in the beautiful and mystical world of Minecraftia!" she says with a massive smile on her face. This woman didn't look like anything special, just typical tomboy clothing consisting of a white hoodie and blue jeans, the hood covering the top of her head. She also appeared to have black shoulder-length hair.

"What the fuck are you talking about? How the hell did I get here?" I asked with obvious anger in my voice. I seemed to scare her as her eyes went wide before she started talking again.

"You were transported here, you know the game Minecraft, right?" I nodded, "Well, your now in the game. You were brought here by Herobrine, that man with the white eyes. He likes to take people from the real world and put them in here for entertainment." after she says this I go way past angry and straight to furious. Furious at that 'Herobrine' son of a bitch for bringing me here, furious at myself for being stupid enough to let him bring me here, and furious at this bitch because I'm pissed and I want to break something, that box seeming to be the only thing to take my anger out on. I march up to her and begin to lift up my foot to smash the box she's standing out of.

"WAIT! DON'T, IF YOU BREAK MY BOX IT WILL KILL ME! Please, I was brought here by Herobrine as well, I died and he bound my soul to this box, if you destroy it, I'll die." after she says this I snort, about to continue my action.

"I CAN TELL YOU HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE! Without me you won't know where to go and when night comes you won't want to be outside. Just please trust me!" she begs. I knew she was right, I had know idea where to go or how to get there. Puting my foot back down on the ground I cross my arms in front of her, waiting for directions.

"Okay, good, atleast your reasonable. I need you to do some stuff before we head out though." I sigh after she says this and nod my head.

"Great, go punch some of the trees around here, you won't need a lot of wood, just enough to make a shelter for tonight. So get about 32 logs." she says. I guessed that if you could do it on computer then you could do it inside the game as well. Walking over to a tree I reel back my fist and strike the wood. The log vanished before a smaller, rotating version of it came back.

"Good, it looks like you know what your doing. Now pick it up and it should teleport into your inventory." I hear Cortia say behind me. After picking up the small piece of wood it disappeared like she said.

"Concentrate and your inventory should pop up infront you, after that just imagine chopping the wood into planks." It took a few minutes but eventually I could see the inventory, after making oak wood planks it was pretty straight forward on how to make a crafting table.

"You should get some more wood, and since you know how to craft you can make your basic supplies, but hurry, it's getting dark and I don't like it when it's dark here." she says with a worried expression on her face.

After using the inventory I knew that it would just take more concentration to place the wood down to make a small shack. I didn't have any torches so it wasn't possible to have any light in the shelter, but it was quite cozy. I also was nice enough to allow Cortia inside as long as she promised to let me sleep, she had said that she was tired as well before yawning and going back inside her box.

Maybe I could find something else to smash tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody, Reaperthecat here! This is, if you couldn't already tell, chapter two of my brand new story "A New Life". I am really happy with how fast the first chapter took off. Sorry (like always) that I'm soooooooo late at updating. I'm just so goddamn lazy that I couldn't be bothered with making another chapter. Sometimes I get tired of writing, so I read some things, watch some stuff, to get my inspriration back.

Lately though, it's been difficult. I just hit depression hard, I just didn't even see a point to continue. But I am going to try to bury myself in my work, to push it all away. I hope you all can forgive me for my selfishness.

Disclaimer: Reaperthecat doesn't own anything except for his OC reaper.

* * *

Chapter 2: It's All A Game

-reaper-

I was awoken by the sound of screaming. But it's not my birthday, and I'm not causing the screaming. Well I can't sleep with it going on. After turning over I see Cortia's cube, apparently she couldn't hear the beautiful screams.

I got up off the ground and dusted myself off before walking outside the shack I made. It looked like me and Cortia had slept through the next day, becuase it looked like the same time it was when I went to sleep.

The screaming sounded like it was coming from about a hundred metres away. I jumped up to the top of the nearest tree so I wouldn't have to dodge them while running and begin to sprint in the direction I heard the screaming from.

Maybe it was that man scaring someone. The man with the white eyes. Please let it be him. I need him dead. My eyes begin to glow with a red aura and I began to run faster to the sound until I found small clrearing in the forest.

In the middle there was a man and woman. But the man wasn't who I was looking for. But it was quite graphic. The man appeared to be a zombie from the game, and the girl looked almost human aside from having some weird green hoodie and appearing to not have any pants. She was desperately trying to escape from the zombie, kicking at him and pushing him as much as she could.

I never thought of myself as a hero, truthfulliy I think of myself as the villian in every story. But sometimes the villians have to save the day. I jump off the tree I was standing on and landed with my fist on the ground. Even with the loud noise I made the zombie still was enthralled by his activity. I began running towards the zombie and once I was within reach I jumped and kicked it in the side of the head. Knocking it off the girl and a few yards away.

"Who are you!?" she asks me.

"The guy who's trying to save you." I say back as the zombie comes back. I dodge it's attack and hook my foot behind it's head and slam it into the ground, I then proceed to crush it's head with a stomp, causing it to explode into smoke and some sort of weird orbs.

I turn around to face the girl and she is standing up looking at me. I looked down at her legs and immediatley blushed before looking back up at her face. I'm suprised by her closing the distance and jumping on me with a hug.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" she said before sniffling. I hesitantly wrap my arms around her and hug her back. I could feel her crying into my shoulder. My ears twitched from the muffled sound of her cries.

She must've been very traumatized because of this. I may be very insensitive and rude, but I still have a heart... sadly. But I can't lie and say I didn't feel bad for the poor girl. Of course that doesn't mean I like hugs... ugh... but I can't say I hate them.

We stayed like this for a very long time. After about five minutes of it I felt her stop crying... because she fell asleep in my arms. I chuckled lightly before putting my arm under her legs to lift her up. I then began walking back to the house.

* * *

Well that was a really short chapter! Sorry! The next one will be longer. I hope everyone is at least happy with the content of the chapter. Anywayz, please favorite and follow, DUN FURGET TA REVIEW!


End file.
